Aquellos días
by MaronProngs
Summary: Edward había sido el mejor amigo de Bella desde la guardería. Ella siempre ha esperado volver a verle, y ahora, seis años después ha llegado el momento. Pero, ¿será como ella espera? [AU. Todos humanos]
1. Desconocidos

**Bueno, si reconocéis algo, no es mío. Solo la trama.**

* * *

 **Aquellos días**

 **.**

 _Cada momento tiene una pausa_

 **1\. Desconocidos**

Respiré profundamente por tercera vez en cinco minutos, tiempo que llevaba observando los interfonos. Había localizado de inmediato el que correspondía al apartamento de Alice, pero algo me impulsaba a seguir completamente quieta, con la maleta en la mano, como una completa idiota. Quizá era la timidez, o quizá el miedo a afrontar que realmente iba a empezar una nueva vida a miles de kilómetros de casa. Fuera como fuera, debía superarlo.

Puse mi dedo índice en el botón y cerré los ojos mientras llamaba. No los volví a abrir hasta que una voz diferente a la que recordaba pero familiar a la vez respondía:

— _¿Diga? ¿Eres Bella? ¡Seguro que eres ella!_

—Eh…sí, soy yo.

No recibí respuesta salvo un grito de emoción, mientras escuchaba el sonido de la puerta abriéndose. Escasos minutos después me encontraba entrando en el apartamento en el que iba a vivir a partir de ese momento, siendo recibida por una enérgica Alice, quién se abalanzó sobre mí a penas había puesto un pie dentro.

—¡Ya estás aquí! —gritaba sin parar, sin soltarme.

Alice y yo nos conocíamos desde niñas, aunque habíamos perdido el contacto cuando tuvo que mudarse aquí a Nueva York, seis años antes. Habíamos hablado realmente poco desde su marcha, y he de reconocer al menos para mí, que no había contemplado la opción de vivir con ella cuando supe a ciencia cierta que iba a asistir a la universidad en Nueva York. Fue idea de mi madre, que al contrario que su descuidada hija, sí había mantenido el contacto con Esme, la madre de Alice. Al llamar mi madre y preguntar si había algún inconveniente en compartir piso, tanto la hija como la madre estuvieron más que encantadas con la idea. No era exactamente mi caso, pues no sabía como actuar con Alice después de tanto tiempo, pero mejor eso a vivir con algún desconocido.

—¡Te va a encantar tu habitación! ¡Y vivir aquí! ¡Tenemos tanto que hacer, y que hablar…! —me costaba un poco seguirle el ritmo de lo que estaba diciendo. Y es que Alice, con su metro cincuenta y poco de altura, era todo nervio, pero estaba segura de que no iba a aburrirme nada con ella.

Antes de que pudiera decir nada, me cogió de la mano y echó a andar por el amplio y moderno salón —o al menos eso me pareció con lo que pude ver— hasta un largo pasillo y detenerse enfrente de una de las puertas.

—Esta es tu habitación. La he decorado yo, pero si algo no te gusta lo cambiamos y solucionado.

Por el tono, entendí que si ofrecía cambiar algo quizá no viviese para contarlo. Sin embargo, la habitación que me encontré al abrir la puerta no me disgustó para nada. Era bastante sencilla y acogedora. Me gustaba. Alice debió de verlo en mi expresión, pues volvió a sonreír ampliamente y a dar palmas.

—¡Sabía que te gustaría! Recuerdo que no te gustaban las cosas…¿como decías? ¡Ah, sí! Ostentosas.

Reí y me giré hacía Alice, asintiendo.

—Así es, gracias. Es perfecta.

Dejé mi maleta junto a la cama y luego salí con Alice, quién me quería hacer un rápido tour por la casa. Salón, cocina, baño…todo era increíblemente moderno y me dejaron con los ojos abiertos como platos. Porque vamos…¡el mismo baño era tres veces el mío común en mi casa!

—Hay algo que no te comenté, pero supongo que no tendrás problema…—dijo de pronto Alice, girándose hacía mí, tras mostrarme su habitación. Y la sonrisa que vi la recordaba perfectamente. Era la sonrisa de completa inocencia que esbozaba cuando había hecho algo malo, muy malo. Esa que usaba siempre para salirse con la suya, para más señas.

—¿De qué se trata? —me aventuré a preguntar, no sabiendo si iba a gustarme la respuesta.

—Verás, Bella…no vivimos solas. Edward también compartirá piso con nosotras.

La cara de estupefacción que debía de tener en ese instante bastó para que Alice perdiera su sonrisa maligna. Claro, no iba a culparla. Ella no sabía que su hermano se fue dejándome el corazón roto en mil pedacitos en su día.

—No…no me digas que os peleasteis antes de que nos fuéramos…¡siempre lo había sospechado, pero…!

—¡Tranquila, Alice! —me di prisa en decir, no queriendo que se hiciera ideas equivocadas. Bueno, mejor dicho ideas muy acertadas pero que nadie sabía— No hay ningún problema, solo es que no me lo esperaba. Mi madre me dijo que estaba en Londres.

La expresión de Alice se aligeró un tanto, aunque por un momento pensé que no se había tragado mi excusa. No en vano siempre me decían que mentía de pena.

—Volvió hace poco para seguir aquí sus estudios. —respondió ella, dejando ver lo mucho que le agradaba la idea de que su hermano hubiera vuelto después de algunos años— Esa de ahí es su habitación.—dijo señalando la puerta contigua a la mía, y que yo había supuesto que era la habitación de invitados. —¡Es genial! Podremos volver a estar los tres de nuevo. A Emmett no lo cuento.

Reí, aunque más bien por el último comentario que por el hecho de que realmente me hiciera ilusión lo primero.

—Por cierto, entre unas cosas y otras no le he podido decir que venías. Y se ha ido este fin de semana con Emmett. ¡Así que tenemos hoy y mañana el apartamento para nosotras! —añadió Alice, aplaudiendo de nuevo, emocionada.

—¿Pero sabe que voy a vivir con vosotros? —pregunté, con un poco de temor en la voz.

—¡Claro, claro! Le parece bien, pero eso ya lo sabía yo.

Tras un prolongado suspiro, me excusé diciendo que tenía que deshacer mi maleta y que quería dejar al menos eso listo hasta que llegaran mis cosas al día siguiente. Pero lo cierto es que quería estar sola un rato. Volver a ver a Alice me había asustado en un principio porque tenía miedo de que ella hubiese cambiado, pero no había sido el caso. Sin embargo, no estaba preparada para volver a encontrarme con el que había sido mi mejor amigo hasta los doce años.

Edward y yo habíamos sido inseparables desde la guardería, por lo menos. Se convirtió en la persona en la que más confiaba, a la primera que acudía cuando me pasaba algo, fuera bueno o malo. Con quién siempre jugaba, y quién siempre aparecía en mis mejores recuerdos de niña. Junto con Alice y Emmett, sus hermanos, hacíamos un grupo de cuatro realmente peculiar, pero nos lo pasábamos bien. Cuando se fueron, durante mi primer año de instituto, por motivos de trabajo de sus padres, me sentí tan sola que estuve bastante tiempo sin salir de casa. Echaba de menos a mis amigos, pero en especial echaba de menos a Edward. Él siempre me entendía. Con tan solo una mirada ya sabía de qué humor estaba. A veces era un tanto callado, pero porque podía estar pensando en las cosas más inverosímiles. Cuando reía de verdad, con ganas, cerraba los ojos y siempre agarraba la barriga. Siempre que quería consolarme, me pasaba un brazo por los hombros y me tarareaba una nana que aún a día de hoy tarareaba para mí misma en mi mente para relajarme. ¿Cómo no iba a echarle de menos? Me conocía mejor que nadie, y yo a él. Y sin embargo, nunca me llamó, ni me escribió una vez se hubo ido. Podía haberlo hecho yo, pero tenía miedo de que realmente no significara tanto para él, que no hubiese sido una pérdida.

Seis años más tarde era inútil pensar que hubiera pasado si hubiera descolgado el teléfono o si hubiera enviado esa carta que nunca llegué a escribir.

Después de mi reclusión, empecé a salir con amigos del instituto. Y aunque me llevaba con todos medianamente bien, fue Ángela la que se supo ganar merecidamente mi amistad, con la que podía sincerarme y recibir buenos consejos. También me sirvió de apoyo emocional el volver a encontrarme con Jacob, el hijo del mejor amigo de mi padre. No lo había visto en años pues se había ido a Hawai con su hermana mayor unos años, para después volver para cuidar de su padre, que iba en silla de ruedas. Tras una comida familiar un domingo en su casa, pronto me encontré quedando de vez en cuando con él. Y aunque muchos pensaron que estábamos saliendo, lo cierto era que Jake y yo tan solo éramos buenos amigos.

No había vuelto a saber de Edward, hasta que mi madre me dijo que Alice estaría encantada de compartir apartamento conmigo. Y añadió de forma muy casual que Edward no iba a estar, pues estaba en Inglaterra. Entonces sentí una mezcla de alivio y pena, pues una parte de mí quería volverle a ver después de tantos años. Y es que por más que me hubiera ido bien después de que él se fuera, nadie había podido cerrar esa herida que ocasionó su marcha. Era un hecho que echaba de menos a mi mejor amigo y que una parte de mí siempre anhelaría volver a aquellos días en los que era feliz junto a él.

Ahora, quizá tenía la oportunidad, tal y como había dicho Alice.

—¡Bella! ¿Ya lo tienes todo? ¿Puedo pasar? —preguntó la voz de la susodicha al otro lado de la puerta, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Tras darle permiso para pasar, Alice asomó su cabeza azabache por la puerta e hizo un mohín, al ver que ya lo tenía todo en su sitio.

—No creerías que tengo toda la ropa que tienes tú, ¿verdad?

—Esperaba que tu sentido de la moda se hubiera desarrollado, pero ya veo que no. —dijo, frunciendo el ceño al ver mi armario que aún estaba abierto, e inspeccionando la ropa. —¡Decidido, nos vamos de compras!

—No vas a obligarme a ir de compras. —me crucé de brazos, muy decidida en mi decisión. No tenía dinero suficiente como para costear la ropa que Alice querría comprarme, lo más seguro.

—Sabes que siempre salgo ganando, Belly. —el echo de que usara aquel horripilante apodo después de tantos años hizo que se me escapara una sonrisa, pero negué con la cabeza y me senté en la cama.

—No voy a ceder, Alice. Es un hecho.

Como respuesta recibí un resoplido, para acto seguido situarse enfrente de mí, con ojos suplicantes.

—¡Una sola prenda, aunque sea! ¡Por favor, Bella!

—No, Alice.

—Pues al menos saldremos a cenar por ahí. ¡Para celebrar tu llegada! ¿Qué te parece? ¡A eso no le puedes decir que no!

Admiraba su capacidad de decir tantas palabras en menos de cinco segundos. Y claro, aquella era una oferta que no podía rechazar. Ya había tenido suerte rechazando la primera. Alice me dejó que me diera una ducha antes de salir. Como no sabía donde iríamos, terminé poniéndome unos vaqueros y camisa cualquiera.

Error, debí de habérmelo imaginado.

Alice puso el grito en el cielo y me dejó en mi habitación, dándome un vestido azul demasiado sofisticado para mí y con órdenes de ponérmelo si quería salir de allí. Como mi estómago empezaba a reclamar comida, lo hice sin rechistar. Me sentía un tanto extraña metida dentro de aquel vestido, pero no iba a replicar a Alice. Yo iba a ir más cómoda con unas deportivas y unos vaqueros, pero eso seguro que no estaba a la moda. Suspiré, a sabiendas que iban a ser unos meses muy largos hasta Navidad, época en la que podría volver a casa y usar mis deportivas todo el día.

—¿De verdad tengo que ponerme tacones? —pregunté al salir de la habitación y entrando en el salón, intentando no matarme.

Sin embargo, todos mis esfuerzos casi fueron el vano al encontrarme con un chico en medio del salón, mirándome con la misma sorpresa con la que yo le miraba a él.

—¿Bella?

No había visto fotos de Edward desde que se había marchado. Cuando Alice había hablado de él, seguía imaginando al chico de mi estatura y delgado. Sin embargo, ahora estaba enfrente de un chico que me sacaba una cabeza, por lo menos, con un cuerpo trabajado. Sin embargo, el cabello broncíneo despeinado y los ojos verdes con los que me miraba sí los reconocí.

—H-hola, Edward. —conseguí decir, aunque seguía clavada en mi sitio, intentando ignorar el incesante martilleo de mi corazón y reprimiendo las ganas de llorar por volverle a encontrar.

Él esbozó una breve, casi imperceptible, sonrisa, sin desviar su mirada de la mía, hecho que no me tranquilizaba, precisamente.

—Estás…cambiada.

Me sonrojé, aunque no sabía exactamente si me había hecho un cumplido, a decir por el fruncimiento de ceño que había aparecido en su rostro cuando había hablado. Fui a replicar, cuando el torbellino que era Alice apareció corriendo en el salón, clavándose delante de su hermano.

—¡Me dijiste que volverías mañana!

Edward había despegado su mirada de mí, por fin, y había bajado la mirada hacía su hermana, alzando ambas cejas.

—Que gran recibimiento, hermanita. He vuelto porque Emmett ha tenido que atender un asunto urgente en el trabajo—respondió con desgana— Pero si quieres me vuelvo a ir.

—Nah, ya que has venido a molestar, te quedas. Y te vienes a cenar con nosotras. ¡Vamos a celebrar que Bella ha venido a vivir con nosotros! —antes de que Edward pudiera replicar, Alice se giró hacía mí y esbozó una gran sonrisa al ver que había cumplido con lo mandado. —¡Sabía que te quedaría perfecto!

—¿Es necesario que lleve esto? —pregunté señalando mis zapatos, intentando recuperarme del shock y aparentar que el frío reencuentro con Edward no me había afectado tanto como lo había hecho.

—Está bien, supongo que era mucho pedir. ¡No te muevas, voy a buscarte unas planas! —y así desapareció, sin ser consciente de que volvía a dejarme sola con su hermano, y por ende, con más tensión de la que podía soportar. Eché un vistazo hacía Edward, que se había sentado en el brazo del sofá y seguía mirando el punto por el que Alice había desaparecido. Pero la pequeña no tardó en volver a aparecer, y antes de que nos diéramos cuenta ya estábamos de camino hacía el restaurante favorito de Alice.

Al llegar y entrar, entendí que si hubiera ido con mis vaqueros y aquella sosa camiseta habría desentonado bastante, así que agradecí en mi fuero interno que Alice me hiciera de estilista y eligiera mi indumentaria.

—¡Cuéntanos, Bella! ¿Cómo te ha ido todo desde que nos fuimos? —me preguntó Alice, tras pedir la comida.

Antes de que me diera cuenta estaba sonriendo, recordando a mis amigos y sintiéndome cómoda con el tema de conversación. Hablar de Ángela y Jake siempre me iba bien.

—Bueno…tengo dos grupos de amigos, por así decirlo. Los del instituto y los de la Push.

—¡La Push! Que bien nos lo pasábamos allí en verano. ¿Verdad, Edward? —Alice se giró hacía su hermano, pero él tan solo asintió, con su mirada seria clavada en la copa que tenía enfrente.

—La verdad es que del instituto con quién mejor me llevo es con Ángela. ¿Os acordáis de ella? —Alice asintió, así que me di por satisfecha. No me atrevía a mirar a Edward, pues sabía que me descentraría— Me acompaña muchas veces a ver a los chicos en La Push. Y luego está Jacob.

—¡¿Es tu novio?! —los ojos verdes de Alice brillaban, emocionados. Reí ante esa imagen y negué con la cabeza.

—Es mi mejor amigo, supongo.

No pareció desanimada, todo lo contrario. Cuando terminé de ponerles al día, fue el turno de Alice de explicar que Emmett estaba trabajando en un periódico, que durante el instituto había conocido a su actual prometida, Rosalie, y que junto al hermano de ésta, Jasper, habían formado un grupo de amigos.

—Y aunque veas aquí de huraño a Eddie, se emocionó mucho cuando Emmett y Rose nos dijeron que iban a casarse. ¡Lloró y todo!

—Deja de decir chorradas, Alice. ¡Y no lloré! —replicó su hermano, cruzándose de brazos.

—¡Como un bebé lloraste!

Les observé a ambos, por un momento recordando aquellos momentos en los que discutían de pequeños y sin poder evitar sonreír. Quizá había pillado a Edward en un mal día y en realidad sí podría volver a ser todo como antes. O eso pensé durante escasos segundos, antes de que Alice zanjara la pequeña discusión con su hermano sacándole la lengua y excusándose para ir al servicio un momento.

La observé marchar, aún sonriendo, para después volverme hacía Edward, que me miraba un tanto curioso.

—Me habéis recordado a cuando éramos pequeños. —respondí a la pregunta que no había formulado.

—Bueno, hay cosas que nunca cambian, supongo.

—Tú has cambiado. —dije de pronto, sin saber muy bien por qué. Edward alzó una ceja, mostrando perfectamente que sí, él era consciente de que había cambiado, y no físicamente.

—Han pasado seis años. No íbamos a ser niños toda la vida, ¿cierto?

Asentí, agachando la cabeza. Cierto, no íbamos a ser niños. Todo había cambiado entre nosotros. Ya no estábamos empezando la secundaria, ahora ya estábamos en la universidad. Ahora ya no éramos los mejores amigos, éramos desconocidos.

Y no había posibilidad de que volviéramos a esa felicidad que disfrutamos de pequeños. No podíamos volver a aquellos días.

* * *

 _¡Gracias por leer! Espero que te haya gustado este primer capítulo. Quizá es un poco caótico para ser un primero, no lo sé, y quizá doy muchas cosas por sentadas, pero es que creo que a estas alturas conocemos bastantes detalles de los personajes que no hace falta explicar. Hace mucho que leo fanfics, y mucho más que no escribía uno. Así que, aquí estoy. Agradecería opiniones (tanto buenas como malas, todo es bienvenido), para saber si lo sigo o es un despropósito._

 _Nos leemos en el siguiente episodio,_

 _MaronProngs._


	2. Buscando lo perdido

**Bueno, si reconocéis algo, no es mío. Solo la trama.**

* * *

 **Aquellos días**

 **.**

 _¿Quién puede decir donde va el camino?_

 **2\. Buscando lo perdido**

Con la brillante excusa —nótese la ironía— de que estaba cansada, estuve callada por lo que quedaba de noche y me libré de salir a tomar unas copas con mis nuevos compañeros de piso. Al llegar al apartamento, me encerré en mi habitación y rápidamente me puse el pijama y metí debajo de las sábanas, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

No iba a llorar. Hacía mucho que Edward y yo no éramos amigos, como él había insinuado y ya había llorado suficiente por su culpa en el pasado. Quizá fue el desánimo o que realmente me encontraba cansada, pero al despertar a la mañana siguiente no recordaba haberme quedado dormida. Era como si en lo que dura un parpadeo hubiese pasado toda la noche, porque por lo visto así había sido y yo seguía igual de cansada que la noche anterior.

Alcancé mi teléfono móvil, que estaba sobre la mesilla de noche y revisé si alguien había llamado o enviado algún mensaje. Tenía dos llamadas perdidas de mi madre y un mensaje de Ángela y uno de Jacob. La primera me preguntaba por mi primer día de mi nueva vida. Ella sabía lo muy nerviosa que había estado, así que le agradecía el gesto. Jacob, por su parte, tan solo me decía que me echaba de menos. Fue por esto que salí de mi habitación e ingresé por lo visto en la cocina con una amplia sonrisa. Y aunque el gesto desapareció durante el instante que me costó asimilar que Edward se encontraba delante de mí, tan solo con unos pantalones de pijama, mirándome con una ceja alzada mientras bebía de su taza de café, volví a sonreír para mentalizarme a mí misma de que nadie iba a amargarme el día que parecía haber empezado bien. Así pues me dirigí directa hasta la cafetera para servirme un poco de café, intentando no ruborizarme a causa de la indumentaria de Edward. O de la falta de ella, para ser precisa.

—Buenos días. —dije sin mirarle, mientras me llenaba una taza de café.

—Buenos días para ti. Veo que hoy estás de mejor humor.

Me giré hacía él, en un torpe intento de imitar su alzamiento de ceja.

—Es que estoy de mejor humor. —comenté como si fuera obvio, sentándome en una de las sillas y dejando mi taza de café sobre la mesa. Edward pareció pensárselo un segundo, pero finalmente tomó asiento en la silla contigua a la mía.

—¿Por qué? Es domingo y son las nueve de la mañana. Nadie puede estar feliz por madrugar un domingo.

—No estoy feliz por madrugar, aunque me da igual eso. Me levanto cuando no tengo más ganas de dormir. ¿Eso es raro? —le miré por un segundo, casi retándole a que me contradijera. Por su expresión, quería hacerlo, pues al parecer se estaba divirtiendo.

—Supongo que no. Pero sigue sin ser muy normal, no me lo vas a negar. ¿Te ha pasado algo bueno?

No respondí sino que en su lugar, me tomé mi tiempo en dar un largo sorbo a mi café.

—¿Dónde está Alice? —pregunté de pronto, frunciendo el ceño.

—Aún durmiendo, como la mayoría de la gente normal un domingo.

—Me ha quedado claro que te gusta dormir y más los domingos, pero te recuerdo que tú también estás despierto.

Se encogió de hombros y esbozó una media sonrisa que de inmediato me transportó a momentos pasados. Por un momento, volví a tener al Edward de siempre enfrente de mí.

—Porque no tenía más remedio. ¿Me vas a responder?

—¿Tienes que ir a algún sitio? —formulé la pregunta sin a penas pensarlo, invadiéndome de pronto la curiosidad.

—Responderé si responder tú.

Supe que no tenía más remedio, y también sabía que quedaría decepcionado por la respuesta, pero la culpa en todo caso era suya, me dije a mí misma.

—Está bien. —me encogí de hombros, mostrando que lo que iba a decir no era nada que mereciera la pena contar. —Mis amigos me han escrito y bueno, es algo que siempre me alegra, el sentirme querida. Nada del otro mundo.

Volví mi vista hacia Edward, que me miraba pensativo, a decir por el leve ceño fruncido que había aparecido en su rostro, todo rastro de aquella sonrisa que antes había hecho acto de presencia, desaparecida.

—Así que te gusta sentirte querida.

—¿A alguien no le gusta?

—No creo que sea algo imprescindible.

No entendía exactamente a qué se refería, pero tenía la impresión de que terminaríamos debatiendo, o mejor dicho discutiendo, si me ponía a indagar en el tema, por lo que me tragué mi curiosidad innata y todas las replicas inmediatas que luchaban por salir en aquel instante de mi boca, sin remedio.

—En todo caso, así me siento. —dije, como si sus palabras no me hubieran importado en lo más mínimo—Bien, tú turno.

Edward se levantó de su silla y tiró de mi brazo para que hiciera lo mismo, pero manteniendo una distancia prudencial entre su cuerpo y el mío. Aún así, el gesto me pilló por sorpresa y noté como la sangre volvía a concentrarse en mis mejillas, pero no por ello bajé la mirada. Si Edward se percató de mi inminente sonrojo, no dijo nada acerca de ello.

—Vístete. Nos vamos en veinte minutos. —y dicho esto salió de la cocina, con su gracia natural al andar. Tardé unos instantes en recuperarme de la sorpresa y sin pensármelo fui a mi habitación.

Podría haberme negado, pero tenía curiosidad por lo que fuera que Edward iba a hacer, y de paso, saldría un poco. No me apetecía mucho quedarme en el apartamento, y hoy él había estado sociable. Quizá no nos llevaríamos tan mal después de todo.

 **. . . . .**

Llevábamos media hora en el coche y Edward seguía callado. Tal y como me había cambiado y había estado lista cuando él había salido de nuevo, perfectamente vestido y con la misma expresión indiferente que no había cambiado en ningún momento el día anterior. Parecía que el Edward con el que me había encontrado esa mañana había desaparecido. Me pregunté en ese momento si hacía bien en irme con él, si no estaría mejor encerrada en mi habitación, y solo el hecho de ver lo triste que era ese pensamiento fue lo que me impulsó a subirme al Volvo del que había sido mi mejor amigo años atrás.

No me había sorprendido el coche en cuestión después de ver el apartamento. Sabía que los Cullen siempre habían tenido dinero, pero aún así me sorprendió saber que el baño en casa de mis padres era igual de grande que el armario de la limpieza de ese apartamento. Por lo visto, los padres de Edward y Alice lo habían comprado años atrás ya pensando en el momento en que sus hijos fueran a estudiar a la universidad.

—¿Dónde viven tus padres? —pregunté de pronto al estar pensando en todo aquello, aún con la mirada puesta en la ventanilla, mirando el paisaje pasar rápidamente. Lo cierto era que Edward conducía a una velocidad que si mi padre, jefe de policía del pueblo, se enteraba le daría un infarto. Al no recibir respuesta inmediata de Edward me volví a mirarlo por primera vez desde que nos habíamos puesto en marcha, para encontrarlo con el ceño fruncido y con la mirada puesta en la carretera de forma fija. Sin embargo, me pareció ver un atisbo de sonrisa en la comisura de su labio.

—No debería sorprenderme que lo preguntes. —me miró de reojo, y entonces sí vi con claridad una sonrisa torcida idéntica a la que siempre esbozaba de pequeño, por lo que me dio un vuelco el corazón— Siempre lo adivinabas todo de pura suerte. No sé si decir que me alegro de que no cambie eso.

—¿Vamos a ver a tus padres? —pregunté a mi vez, intentando asegurarme de que había entendido lo que había dicho. ¿Es que Edward no sabía decir las cosas de forma clara?

Él tan solo asintió a mi pregunta, volviendo a mostrarse serio. Y supe que ya no sacaría mucha más información.

No sabía como sentirme con respecto a nuestro destino. No por estar nerviosa o por no querer ver a Carlisle y a Esme después de tanto tiempo, pues lo cierto era que me alegraba de ir a verles. En su tiempo habían sido como unos segundos padres para mí. No, me alegraba de nuestro destino, quién me confundía era Edward. ¿Por qué me llevaba a ver a sus padres? Sin duda sabía que me alegraría verles, por lo que no pude evitar pensar que lo hacía para animarme. Sentí una punzada en el estómago al pensar en ello, e intenté reprimir la sonrisa que amenazaba con aparecer en mi rostro a causa de ello. ¡No debería alegrarme tanto que Edward pudiera llegar a preocuparse por mí! Pero lo hacía, a quién iba a engañar. Pensar que mi mejor amigo aún pudiera estar ahí, escondido debajo de una máscara de indiferencia era una idea a la que me había aferrado desde mi reencuentro con él.

Llegamos por fin a una urbanización en la que sin duda evidenciaba la posición económica alta de sus vecinos. Intentaba que mi boca permaneciera cerrada mientras admiraba aquellas enormes casas, hasta que por fin Edward aparcó enfrente de una preciosa casa con la fachada blanca y grandes cristaleras. No me hizo falta saber que aquella casa pertenecía a los Cullen.

—Veo que conservasteis el estilo. —no pude evitar comentar, observando aquella casa, o mansión, tan parecida a la que una vez tuvieron en Forks.

—Mi madre es muy nostálgica. —respondió Edward, situándose a mi lado y señalando la casa con la cabeza— ¿vamos?

Asentí y le seguí hasta la entrada, algo rezagada. De pronto me sentí nerviosa, al no saber como actuar enfrente de los Cullen. ¿Y si habían cambiado igual que su hijo? Sin embargo, mis dudas se esfumaron cuando antes de que Edward llegara al porche siquiera, se abrió la puerta principal y una mujer de mediana edad, de larga cabellera color caramelo y sonrisa amable apareció tras ella, abriendo los brazos para abrazar a su hijo. Al fijarse en mí, que me había quedado unos pasos por detrás de Edward, su sonrisa se amplió, si es que tal cosa era posible, y vino corriendo a recibirme también con un abrazo.

—¡Bella, como has crecido, bonita!

Correspondí a su abrazo, que tan familiar era para mí. Esme siempre me había tratado como una hija más y no pude evitar alegrarme cuando me di cuenta de que eso al menos no había cambiado.

—Me alegro de verte, Esme. —murmuré cuando me separé, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

—Y yo a ti, querida. Nos alegramos de tenerte aquí. —me acarició con suavidad el cabello, pasándome después un brazo por los hombros y guiándome hasta el interior de la casa.

Al pasar por el lado de Edward, le vi de nuevo esa expresión alegre en el rostro, que me hizo pensar que quizá sí había hecho ese viaje por mí. No obstante, no quise pensar más en ello. Algo me decía que todo sería más fácil si dejaba de analizar cada maldita cosa que Edward hiciese, pero era imposible no hacerlo. Más cuando un sentimiento dentro de mí me incitaba a buscar al Edward de siempre en cada gesto que él hacía, en cada palabra que dijera. Porque quería preguntarle mil cosas, pero no me atrevía.

Suspiré, intentando ignorar a Edward y centrarme en la conversación con Esme, que me preguntaba por mi madre, pero sentir su mirada esmeralda clavada en mi nuca no le ponía muy fáciles las cosas a mi pobre mente.

Seguí a Esme hasta la cocina, mientras Edward se disculpaba para ir un momento a su habitación. Tras sentarme en uno de los taburetes, la madre de los Cullen empezó a preparar el almuerzo. No me lo pensé antes de situarme a su lado para ayudarla, pensando que volveríamos a emprender el tema de cómo mi madre la iba a llamar cada día y a reírnos un poco a su costa, pero lo que dijo en su lugar me hizo detenerme en mi labor y mirarla con confusión:

—Ahora que estás aquí creo que las cosas irán mucho mejor.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Esme me miró de reojo, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa, casi imperceptible, y para nada alegre.

—Edward te necesita, Bella. Siempre lo ha hecho, y dudo que ahora sea diferente.

* * *

 _¿Que decir? Siento la tardanza, pero he tenido problemas de inspiración, que le vamos a hacer. Quería añadir más cosas en este capítulo, pero he decidido dejarlo para el siguiente, donde ya conoceremos a Emmett, Rosalie y Jasper ^^_

 _GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS. MIL GRACIAS **canada02, Bren, Guest, Hanna Nessie y Coki Cullen**. ¡Un abrazo enorme a cada una de vosotras!_

 _¡Intentaré actualizar pronto, promesa!_

 _Nos leemos en el siguiente episodio,_

 _MaronProngs._


	3. Momentos pasados

**Si reconocéis algo, no es mío. Sólo la trama.**

 **N/A: ¡Siento mucho la espera! Pero algo tan simple como recordar cuál era el correo que usé para crear la cuenta, se me había olvidado por completo. Afortunadamente lo recordé y bueno, si queda alguien que quiera leer, aquí está el nuevo capítulo :)**

* * *

 **Aquellos días**

 **.**

 _Si me acuesto aquí, si simplemente me acuesto aquí, ¿te acostarías conmigo y te olvidarías del mundo?_

 **3\. Momentos pasados**

No había podido replicar siquiera, pues el sonido de una puerta abrirse de par en par acompañado de un fuerte vozarrón gritando mi nombre, hizo que me sobresaltara. Esme a mi lado tan solo esbozó una sonrisa comedida y llena de cariño, antes de girarse hacía la entrada de la cocina, tal y como había hecho yo. Aunque quizá deba especificar que en mi caso, me giré aún con el cuchillo que había tomado en la mano, motivo por el cual el recién llegado, al entrar en la cocina y verme de esa guisa, se echó a reír de esa forma tan escandalosa y característica suya. Y es que sí, recordaba a la perfección la risa del hermano mayor de Alice y Edward, más que nada porque casi siempre la escuchaba por mi causa.

—¡Pero Tomatito, si aún no he dicho nada para que quieras matarme! ¿Qué haces con ese cuchillo? —preguntó Emmett, sin dejar de reír, apoyado en el quicio de la puerta.

—También me alegro de verte. —respondí rodando los ojos y dejando el cuchillo de nuevo sobre la encima, mientras él se acercaba a darme un abrazo rompe-huesos, del que dudaba que pudiera salir viva.

—Emmett, sé respetuoso con Bella. —le regañó su madre, pero sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. Podría haberme resultado una escena de lo más incómoda, sin embargo, me había recordado tanto a mi infancia, que no pude hacer más que imitar el gesto de Esme.

—¡Que mayor estás, Bells! —siguió gritando Emett, porque lo que se dice hablar en un tono normal estaba fuera de sus límites— Seguro que mi hermanito está más que encantado de tenerte en casa.

El alzamiento de cejas y la sonrisa pícara que apareció en su rostro decidí obviarlo y limitarme a encogerme de hombros.

—No es que hayamos hablado mucho…

Emmett frunció el ceño, mientras tomaba asiento en uno de los taburetes que había cerca de la encimera, algo confuso. Abrió la boca, pero no llegó a decir nada, pues Esme le interrumpió:

—¿Cómo sabías que Bella estaba aquí, hijo?

Di gracias de no tener que dar más explicaciones sobre el comportamiento del mediano de los Cullen, al menos por el momento. Para mí seguía siendo un tema un poco difícil. Emmett se giró hacía su madre, volviendo a sonreír ampliamente.

—Eddie siempre viene a veros los domingos. Sabía que Bella ya había llegado, así que no era muy complicado adivinar que vendrían los dos.

—Hablas como si fuéramos inseparables. —no pude evitar decir, cruzándome de brazos y apoyándome de espaldas a la encimera.

—Ah, ¿no lo sois? —rebatió, alzando ambas cejas, signo claro de que dudaba mis palabras.

—Han cambiado muchas cosas, Emm. —y al pronunciar el apodo con el que siempre le llamábamos esbocé una sonrisa, pequeña, para indicarle que no todo era diferente en realidad.

Emmett rió como toda respuesta y se levantó de un salto, alargando una de sus manazas para agarrar mi brazo y tirar de mí, sin que pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo.

—Mamá, me la llevo a sacar a Eddie de su cueva. —anunció con tono solemne y empezando a andar después, conmigo protestando en su espalda y dejando a Esme riendo en la cocina.

Mis protestas fueron en vano, y hasta que no llegamos al segundo piso y se plantó enfrente de una de las muchas puertas, no me indicó que me callara, haciendo el gesto de cerrarse la boca con una cremallera. Después, se giró hacía la puerta y empezó a aporrearla.

—¡Eddie, abre, somos nosotros! Venimos a dar luz a tu vida. ¡Ábrenos!

No escuché los pasos acercarse ante los gritos y los porrazos de Emmett. La puerta se abrió casi con violencia, y detrás de ella apareció un Edward visiblemente molesto por el escándalo que había montado su hermano mayor.

—El día que te quedes afónico e inválido en la cama, seré feliz.

—Eres todo alegría, Eddie. —respondió Emmett, que lejos de molestarse por el comentario, estalló de nuevo en carcajadas— ¡Déjanos pasar!

—¿Para que vuelvas a revolverme la habitación? No, gracias. ¡Y deja de llamarme por ese estúpido diminutivo!

—Aburrido.

Por mi parte, observaba el intercambio de palabras de ambos hermanos con diversión. Sí, Edward ahora sería más huraño que cuando éramos amigos, pero esas discusiones con Emmett siempre habían sido iguales. Edward volvió su vista hacía mí cuando me escuchó reír por lo bajo.

—¿Quieres pasar?

—¿A ella sí y a mí no? ¡Pero que desvergonzado eres, Eddie! ¡Quieres hacer cosas con Bells! —empezó a gritar de nuevo Emmett, que parecía no saber tener la boca cerrada. Por consiguiente, hizo que mis mejillas se tiñeran de nuevo de rojo, mientras que Edward tan solo le dedicaba una mirada cansada.

—Vete a que te aguante la rubia. Y como me vuelvas a llamar Eddie te comes el pomo de la puerta.

Emmett, en una actitud muy madura, le sacó la lengua y se dio la vuelta para marcharse, no sin antes guiñarme un ojo.

—Pásalo bien, Tomatito. Ya me contarás los detalles escabrosos.

Obviamente le ignoré y entré en la habitación de Edward esperando que mi rubor hubiese remitido, al menos un poco. Miré a mi alrededor y me fijé en que la habitación no era muy diferente a la que había tenido en Forks, tan solo cambiando los juguetes por cd's y libros. Fue como volver de pronto al pasado, a los tiempos donde, como me había dicho Emmett, Edward y yo éramos inseparables. Al tiempo en que con tan solo acostarnos de lado en la cama mirando al techo era suficiente como para considerar que cualquier problema que pudiéramos tener podía desaparecer, porque nos teníamos el uno al otro.

La voz de Edward me hizo volver al presente, con una sensación extraña instalándose en mi pecho.

—La habitación del apartamento no es como ésta. Por eso me gusta venir aquí. —me explicó Edward, que había avanzado hasta sentarse sobre la cama, tras cerrar la puerta. Aunque no sabía muy bien como actuar, lo hice por inercia y tomé asiento a su lado, algo nerviosa. Intentaba que no se me notara, pero estaba segura de que Edward se percataría. Siempre había tenido un sexto sentido para entenderme a la perfección.

—¿No te gusta la del apartamento? ¿Cómo es?

Edward rió por lo bajo y le miré algo confusa, no entendiendo el motivo de su risa.

—¿Quieres ver también mi otra habitación? Seguro que Emmett tendría algún comentario al respecto.

—Emmett siempre tiene un comentario para todo. —comenté, aunque notando de nuevo como mis mejillas enrojecían de nuevo. Opté por ignorar ese hecho y fijé mi vista al frente, en el televisor.

—Eso es cierto. —permanecimos en silencio, hasta que él decidió proseguir con la conversación anterior a Emmett y sus comentarios— Me gusta más ésta porque se parece a mi antigua habitación. ¿No crees?

Le miré de reojo y asentí. Edward se había dejado caer hacía atrás, con sus manos en la nuca y mirando al techo. Le imité, aunque dejando mis manos sobre mi abdomen.

—Es lo primero que he pensado cuando he entrado aquí, en verdad. —reconocí, tras unos nuevos segundos de silencio.

—Siempre que me enfadaba o estaba triste hacíamos esto. Era como un remedio para todo.

El hecho de que admitiera aquello hizo que me girara hacía él, sorprendida. Tenía la absurda sensación desde que había llegado a Nueva York que todos los recuerdos que habíamos compartido juntos habían desaparecido para él, o carecían de importancia. Pero la expresión nostálgica que había adoptado Edward, sin despegar la mirada del techo, me hacían ver que aquellos recuerdos eran tan importantes para él como lo eran para mí.

Quise decir cualquier cosa, pero tenía la impresión de que todo lo que pudiera decir no sería suficiente. Sin embargo, Edward no había terminado.

—Pensé que volviendo a acostarme de esta forma lo solucionaría todo, como antes. Pero nunca me funcionó. Supongo que me faltabas tú. —giró su rostro hasta clavar su mirada en la mía, con una leve sonrisa apareciendo en la comisura de sus labios. Sentí de pronto ganas de llorar, pero no por ello aparté la mirada de sus ojos. Era precisamente por sus ojos, que transmitían una profunda tristeza por lo que sentía que podía echarme a llorar en cualquier momento.

—Edward…¿qué te ha pasado? —la pregunta salió sin siquiera ser consciente. Él no cambió su gesto, ni tampoco pareció sorprenderse por la pregunta. Alzó su mano con suavidad y la acercó a mi rostro, para acariciar con suavidad mi mejilla con la punta de los dedos. Fue tan solo un leve roce, pero que provocó que el corazón me diera un vuelco y un molesto hormigueo se instalara en mi estómago. Tuve la sensación de que Edward fue a decir algo, pero se vio interrumpido por la puerta abriéndose. Me incorporé, sobresaltada, mientras que Edward a mi lado hacía lo mismo, pero con su tranquilidad innata que en aquel momento me sacó de quicio, para ver a Alice avanzando hacía nosotros, con los brazos en jarras y con el ceño fruncido.

—¡Me habéis abandonado en casa!

— _Mea culpa_ , Alice. —contestó su hermano, levantándose de un salto y yendo hacía la puerta— O mejor dicho, tuya, por roncar como un oso y no escuchar como te llamaba.

—¡No es justo! —replicó ella, viendo como Edward salía de la habitación.

Como ella, me quedé observando como se marchaba, estaba segura con una expresión algo ida. También era consciente de que Alice me estaba hablando, pero mi mente tan solo se limitaba a recordar una y otra vez el suave roce de los dedos de Edward en mi mejilla y la tristeza que desprendía su mirada.


End file.
